


Secured. Contained. Protected.

by AnonManon



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Documentation, Drunk Adora, Drunkenness, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Implied Violence, In a sense, Infected Adora, Multimedia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonManon/pseuds/AnonManon
Summary: While the rest of mankind dwells in the light, we must stand in the darkness to fight it, contain it, and shield it from the eyes of the public, so that others may live in a sane and normal world.-The Administrator





	1. SCP-4064

**Author's Note:**

> Only members with Level 5 Clearance are allowed to view this document. Do you wish to proceed? Y/N  
> > Y  
> Accessing SCP File 4064
> 
> BEGIN LOG

**TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS:**

**Special Containment Procedures:**  
SCP-4064-1 is to be kept in a standard Foundation-issue cell and is allowed free movement around the factility from eight o’clock to ten o’ clock under the supervision of at least three (3) designated Foundation staff members. Under no circumstances is SCP-4064-1 to come into contact with SCP-4064-2, which is to be kept in a 28 by 110 centimeter lead coffin buried ██ miles underneath Site ██. In the event of SCP-4064-3 Containment Breach, MTF-Alpha-1 will be deployed and is authorized to use lethal force in order to neutralize and/or recontain the subject. Failure to accomplish either task within 72 hours will result in immediate nuclear bombardment of SCP-4064-3, regardless of possible civilian or Foundation casualties.

 

 **Description:**  
SCP-4064-1 is a caucasian female between ██ and ██ years of age. Eyes are light grey. Hair is blonde and often worn in a ponytail. SCP-4064-3 is visually similar to SCP-4064-1, save for a slight increase in height and muscle mass as well as the appearance of regal garments and headwear. Red, vine-like growths spread across the skin as well as some portions of the aforementioned garments. Curiously, these markings are only present on SCP-4064-3.

An instance of SCP-4064-3 was discovered wielding SCP-4064-2 near a heavily fortified military base located in [REDACTED].1 After a period of ███ hours, the subject was subdued and SCP-4064-2 was taken into Foundation custody, whereupon subject regressed to SCP-4064-1. Subject was then transported to Site ██ for further study.2

SCP-4064-1 appears to be in a constant state of high intoxication, although exact levels fluctuate depending upon the subject’s emotional state. Despite impairment, SCP-4064-1 is generally responsive to questioning and prone to utilizing specialized hand-to-hand combat maneuvers in combination with available weaponry if provoked.

SCP-4064-2 is a sword that displays no outward anomalous properties save for the presence of red growths similar to those found on the body of SCP-4064-3 spreading along the hilt and blade. All attempts to remove said growths have been unsuccessful.

Upon gaining access to the sword, SCP-4064-1 will [REDACTED], upon which time SCP-4064-3 will emerge. SCP-4064-3 will then proceed to [DATA EXPUNGED]. Conventional weaponry (i.e. firearms, grenades, etc.) will stun SCP-4064-3, but only complete removal of SCP-4064-2 from the grasp of the wielder will revert SCP-4064-3 to its previous state.3

 

 **Footnotes:**  
1 No personnel unaffiliated with the Foundation were located on site, rendering distribution of Amnestics unnecessary.

2 Please refer to MTF Incident Report 4064-D-7 for further details. 

3 4064 is Keter for a reason. No matter how docile the subject seems, DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE. -O5-█


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. VIEWING OF THIS DOCUMENT IS NOT AUTHORIZED WITHOUT PROPER CLEARANCE. ANY PERSONNEL BELOW LEVEL FIVE CLEARANCE DISCOVERED VIEWING THIS DOCUMENT IS SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE TERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you wish to proceed?  
> > Y
> 
> Access to Document "Admin_Response" granted

**A MEMO TO O5 COMMAND REGARDING EVENT BM-0113**

At 1500 hours yesterday morning, a ZK-Class event occurred in Bright Moon and the Foundation’s response was to hide under the table like frightened children caught in a thunderstorm.

Yes, I’m aware you’re oficially classifying 0113 as an atempted EK-Class Evolutionary Restructuring. I’ve read the report, and it is a somewhat adequate description of the aforementioned event. But let’s briefly review certain details that the O5 Council has chosen to carefully omit:

A. The entire planet was temporarily compromised through unknown means.

B. There are rumored sightings of several undocumented, uncontained SCPs. 

C. We haven’t the slightest idea how to contain them.

In addition, several deep-cover agents are now dead, the Ethics Committee is planning a total restructuring of the board based on the lack of response, and soon enough, people will start asking questions which I don't have the answers to.

The fact remains that this incident had all the makings of an End of the World Scenario. Yet, for some reason that is currently beyond me, you have chosen to downgrade its severity. The final verdict is a decision entirely unbecoming of set precedents and a shameful mark upon the good standing of the O5 Council.

We die in the dark so others may live in the light. This does not mean that we can allow this darkness to dull our senses to unknown threats. We cannot allow incidents such as BM-0113 to slip through the cracks of our Foundation. We must not allow a bout of inattentiveness to undo the past eleven years of ensuring the human race's continued survival.

And since you have proven that you clearly cannot be trusted with a responsibility of this magnitude, I have decided to take matters into my own hands.

Effective immediately, I will be personally overseeing and approving every decision that this Council makes for the next four months until it has proven, beyond all reasonable doubt, that it has the ability to carry out the Foundation's mission.

And if I determine that conditions have not improved by the end of that time, I will have you stripped of your titles and assigned to cleaning 173’s cage on rotation for the rest of your natural lives.

Do not disappoint me again. 

 

\- The Administrator

**Author's Note:**

> END LOG


End file.
